Penn Station
Not to be confused with Penn Station/Animated from The Real Ghostbusters Penn StationRay Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.7). Ray Stantz says: "Winston - it's at Penn Station!" is a major station and terminal rail, subway, and buses. History After an Atlantean Priest Ghost possessed Egon Spengler, he decided to observe the current state of the world himself and flew out the Firehouse. He settled in Penn Station down in the train tracks. Ray Stantz filtered out the signal of the ghost and tracked it to Penn Station. Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray headed in through the 7th & 8th Avenue entrance. Peter informed them he talked the city into giving them a bonus if no major property damage was sustained. There were a lot of people in the station. Winston predicted a sea of civil suits and elected to go wait in Ecto-1. Peter expedited the situation by pulling a fire alarm. Ray couldn't believe him. Peter assumed there would be a fire soon anyway. The people rushed up the stairs and left the station. Ray led them downstairs to the tracks, where electrical interference caused a power outage. They sighted Egon, in a transmogrified state. Ray addressed the ghost and warned it to leave Egon's body or face swift and terrible consequences. The ghost ignored him and bemoaned how the world was not better since the fall of Atlantis. He noted how men still lived hungry on the streets, the laws were not respected, and even the very air burned in one's chest. He revealed that was exactly why priests begged Ennosigaios for help. Ray explained it was another name for Poseidon. Winston understood and revealed he loved Greek myth in the third grade. The ghost detected mockery and emphasized he was speaking of serious ills. Peter informed him they heard the "world is too sick to survive" line before. He told Ray to hose him. Ray fired his Slime Blower and doused Egon's body with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. The ghost was ejected from Egon. In his native language, he called them fools and declared the "Earth-Shaker" would come again and seal the fate of Manhattan. Egon understood the context of his threat. Peter tried to make himself feel better and asked if Poseidon was real. Ray pointed out Gozer was real. Peter looked on the bright side and remembered the bonus. As they headed up the stairs, they ran into Chief Graver and several firefighters. Garver asked where the fire was. Trivia *On page 8 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters: **In panel 1, the walk on extra from the first montage in Ghostbusters, Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard, during the ghost train story is to the left of Ecto-1. **At the entrance of Penn Station is a Libby's Coffee Shop, first seen in Ghostbusters II when the hole in First Avenue is made. **In panel 1, above the Penn Station signage is an ad for Manhattan City Bank with the quote of Ray's from the first movie about nobody having three mortgages. **The main ad at the entrance is for Celebrity Magazine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep". ***In this case, Celebrity is a stand-in for Entertainment Weekly. **The Celebrity ad promotes Clark Tracy in "Gangsters on Broadway." In The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lights! Camera! Haunting!", Clark is one of the ghosts that saves the Ghostbusters and "Gangsters on Broadway" is a movie Ray mentions earlier in the episode. **In panel 1, Winston's word balloon appears to be mistakenly attached to Ray. **In panel 2, behind Peter is the Hotel Penn. **In panel 3, on the left are ads for: ***An ice cream inspired by the Snowman Ghost from the Ghostbusters Sega game. ***Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn". **In panel 3, on the right are ads for: ***Molta, first seen in Times Square in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ***Chomp Bar, this canon's stand-in for Crunch. ****The ad quotes Peter's line to Egon in the first movie, "You've Earned It" after the Library ghost. **In panel 3, the newspapers in the stands bear the No Ghost logo and are from a Ghostbusters movie ad. *On page 9 of 35th Anniversary Ghostbusters: **In panel 2, on the left is Richard Edlund, head of effects for the first movie. **In panel 2, above Winston is a Blody ad in the style of Enjoy Coke ads. **In panel 2, in the lower right is a boy with a Twinkie. **In panel 5, left of Peter is Alice Johnson from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep". **In panel 5, left of Winston is Professor Dweeb from Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 10 of 35th Anniversary Ghostbusters: **In panel 2, on the column, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is blocked by a word balloon. **In panel 4, the four frames on the wall are: ***On the left, a Ghostbusters II ad that featured the Ghostbusters atop the Statue of Liberty. ***In the middle, two Blody ads. ***On the right, the guide to Penn Station map. **Egon's body is now transmogrified, similar to his counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 5, behind the Ghostbusters, the Skeleton Woman and a Possessed Subway Train from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Knock, Knock" make a non-canon cameo. See Also *Penn Station/Animated from The Real Ghostbusters Appearances *'IDW Comics' **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery PennStationIDW02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW04.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW05.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW06.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW07.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW08.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW09.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW10.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW11.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW12.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations